Smashers Play Slender!
by Light Speed508
Summary: What would happen if the smashers were trapped in a dark room, forced to play Slender? What would happen if the smashers were trapped inside the game of Slender? If the Smashers played Slender, it would most likely be like this. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slender or Smash Bros. HOWEVER I DO own my characters. Rated T cause Slender is a horror game. Duh!
1. Chapter 1

The Smashers play Slender!

**Okay… I recently played the game **_**Slenderman.**_** If you don't know about it, Google it **_**immediately.**_** I swear, that is one of the best horror games I have ever seen. In it, you play as this person who is running from this creepy guy named Slenderman. His face is completely blank, and if you look at him, you die. Now, what happens if the **_**Smashers **_**played **_**Slenderman**_**?**

**Chaos of course!**

**This will also feature my characters, of course.**

**Now read this chapter, and go play **_**Slenderman **_**with the lights off! (P.S, some of this may seem familiar for followers of **_**Smosh**_** and **_**Pewdiepie… **_**What? They're playings of**_** Slenderman **_**were hilarious! I HAD to include them somehow!) **

Chapter 1: The Revelation of Slender!

"I can't believe it Glace! We're FINALLY allowed to brawl! Isn't it great?!" Glaciere Eon had learned from personal experience not to disagree with her partner, Celevania Bi. She had also learned not to EVER call her Celevania. Apparently, only her Dead Boyfriend, Cubee, was allowed. She really needed to get used to seeing his ghost. Ever since the Smash Ball, after Cubee had appeared as a ghost to dance with Cele during Ember and Flare's playing of 'The Comet Observatory', he had been floating around, hanging out with Cele. This was just one of those rare moments he wasn't around, which meant Cele and she could hang out. "Yeah, but what if you have to hang out- I mean, brawl Cubee?" "Well, simply put Glace, I would kick his butt!" They laughed. It started to seem like the old times, when she and Cele were just going around, plotting revenge against the guild. "_No, don't think of that._" But it was too late. She started remembering her family. Skyla, her deceased mother, was a rare Flying type Eeveelution. While her father and his sisters (Who had lived with them) were undiscovered Ice type Eeveelutions. There names were Bryce, Lidia, Leeta and Lyco. Then her sisters, even though she didn't know if they were alive or not, came next. "_Jolte, Flaree, Vapore, Leafe, even the twins, Espe and Umbre, I'm sorry… I'll avenge you all. I will." _She thought sadly. "Uh, hello? Earth to Glace, come in Glace." "Ha! I'm sorry… I just started thinking about my family…" "Glace, you've gotta stop spacing out like that. Today's a special day, right?! We've gotta make the best of it!" She smiled. This was what she liked about Cele; She a feisty geek. It was just her way of doing things. When she faced a problem, and she was with nobody, she had two choices. Number 1: Scream and Swear. Number 2: Open her Laptop (which she ALWAYS carried) and search how to solve it. "Well, you wanna go to the lounge?" "WELL OF COURSE I WANNA GO TO THE LOUNGE! Let's go!" When the pair walked in, they saw that all of the Pokémon and Pokémon Trainer were inside. "Hiya girls! I'm glad you two got accepted!" Cheered Pikachu from the back. Glace smirked. Pikachu was basically the third of their little group. Even though Pikachu didn't hate the guild, they became instant friends when they met. Although, basically everyone did that, because then she would launch what she called 'Operation Puppy Dogs Eyes'. If they still refused, she would launch 'Operation THUNDABOLT' upon them. And she did that second one very often. Of course, she was sitting next to her boyfriend Lucario, who she had nicknamed 'Lu'. "Hiya Pika! Isn't it great?!" While Cele chatted with Pika, Glace checked the computer. What she saw was so strange; she tilted her head in confusion. On the screen, some words saying '_Slender_' in creepy lettering were displayed. Then she noticed the 'Play' button on the bottom of the screen. "Uh, did any of you guys forget to turn off this game?" Everyone looked at her. "Uh what game? We only came in here a few minutes ago, and the computer was off." Said Pokémon Trainer (Or Red). Oh Arceus, that must've meant the computer turned on _ALL BY ITSELF_ and turned on this game. "Well, the computer looks very ON right now, and it's displaying some game called _'Slender'_ on the screen." Lucario was the next to answer. "Slender? I've been on that computer millions of times, and there was no game called Slender. And to make my point, we can't download anything." "Well, should we play it?" "Nah, just turn the computer off." Glace was just about to press the 'Power Down' button when the power went off. "EEK! I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!" Cried Jigglypuff. "Relax! It's probably just a power outage." Said Pika. "Than why are ALL THE OTHER LIGHTS ON?" Glace looked under the door. Sure enough, the lights on the other side of the wall were still on. The weird thing was, the computer was still on. "Well, I guess we have no choice. We have to play the game." "Okay, after me and Lu get Jiggly out from under the couch, we'll start."

_30 MINUTES LATER…_

After they finally got Jiggly to come out, they started. Glace and Cele had deducted that it must be a horror game, hence the creepy lettering. And that it would not let them leave unless they played the game, hence the lights going out when Glace had tried to turn off the computer. They decided after reading the instructions that Glace would control sight, while Cele would control movement. When they started, some writing said what they had to do. "Collect 8 pages… Kinda eerie," Pika said. "You know, Slenderman really sounds like the name of a superhero." Jiggly said. She really seemed less afraid now. But she did still seem a little worried. So to boost their spirits, they made a silent agreement. "Heh heh. _SLENDERMAN! SAVING THE DAY IN HIS BATTLE OF GOOD AND EVIL!_" They said like a superhero announcer. Jiggly fell over laughing. "Hey, maybe he understands Morse Code! I think this button controls the flashlight!" "Don't you even try." "S…O…S…There! Doesn't look like he knows it." "Hey guys, there's a truck over there." Lu helpfully remarked. "Hmm. I wonder if we can drive it away!" Their character walked towards the truck. "Come on! Get in there!" After remarking that they couldn't get in the truck, they walked around the trailer and found their first page! "'_HELP ME.'" _They read. "…Well, that reassuring." After collecting another page from another nearby truck, one that said '_CAN'T RUN.',_ they moved on through a tunnel. "Hey guys! It's another page!" Pika cried out. "Awesome! We rock at this game! And Slenderman hasn't even showed up yet!" This one read: '_ALWAYS WATCHING, NO EYES.'_ Jiggly was already starting to get scared again. "Okay, this is starting to get really scary for me guys. How can he watch us when he has no eyes?" "This is a game Jiggly. Don't be scared." Soon, the group arrived at a gigantic tree. "Okay, now I'm just bored. I'll admit it, I was a little scared at the beginning, but now the guy doesn't even bother showing up!" Cele said. "Slenderman, come rescue us!" Cele said while flashing the flashlight on and off, as if she was trying do Morse code again. Suddenly, Glace felt compelled to look to the right. "_Ah, it's nothing. Just fear. I'll just humor them._" She forced the character to look to the right.

She instantly regretted it.

What she saw was a man… Kind of. He was wearing a business suit, and looked very sophisticated. But his face… It wasn't there. She remembered the message; ALWAYS WATCHING, NO EYES.

It was trying to warn them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" They all screamed. Cele forced the character to run away. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "I THINK THAT WAS SLENDERMAN!" "NICE GOING CELE!" Pika yanked at the board. Making the character look back. Slender was still there, following, yet standing still. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Cele yelled at Pika after Glace had made the character looking forward while Cele kept running. "I WANTED TO SEE WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE!"

**AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD LETS END IT THERE! I just love cliffhangers! I wonder what came up with Glace? Let's see if the Pokémon (And Red) can survive their next encounter with Slenderman… Mwa ha ha. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya everybody! Just came back from the movies, saw **_**Wreak-It Ralph**_**. That made me even more inspired to make another chapter! I'm glad people like this; it just warms my heart to know people are supporting me- **_**OK FINISHED WITH THE MUSHY STUFF!**_** I guess its time to start.**

_**When we last saw our protagonists, they were screaming their heads off.**_

Chapter 2: Stuck in Slender?!

As soon as Cele stopped running, Glace looked back to make sure Slender wasn't there. He wasn't, thank Arceus for that. "THAT. WAS. TOO. CLOSE!" Jiggly cried. "Let's just hope that was the last of him! Oh look! Another page!" Lu said. As they got the page, which read '_DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU' _Glace reviewed the words. _"'Let's just hope that was the last of him.'"_

She really doubted it.

After a while of walking (And checking for Slender), they finally stopped. "I wonder if you can pause the game?" Red asked. "I dunno. I need something to drink anyways." Cele replied. Glace had to agree with that, after all, that was something often to happen if you've just finished screaming your head off. They left the computer, which, was a GRAVE mistake. While they were gone, the one player game somehow became a multiplayer. 4 new laptops appeared _OUT OF NOWHERE_ and flashed until the screen was clear. Glace was the first to return. And she screamed when she saw what was there. Not because of the laptops from nowhere, it was because of the characters. The characters looked like…_ MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH, BOWSER AND EMBER?!_

"_Wow," _Ember Ashes thought. "_I can't believe we finally got accepted."_ This happened before Glace and Cele walked into the lounge. Ember was just hanging out in the Mushroom Suite, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser were also in the room. Bowser was just drinking a Coke, Peach was sitting on her bed and reading, while Mario and Luigi were playing War. Ember started to walk up to the computer, every room had one. She logged on to her Fanfiction account. And was just about to look at the new chapter of _Black Light_ when the screen went glitchy. "Hey! Work you stupid thing!" Everybody looked at her. "What's wrong Ember?" Peach asked. "The screens all glitchy!" Suddenly, she heard something, music, maybe? And it was coming from the computer. Ember slowly turned around. And poof, she blacked out.

When Ember woke up, she seemed to be in a forest. She slowly began to look up, clutching her head in pain as she did. She noticed that everybody in the forest with her were inside the Mushroom Suite. She rose to her feet and proceeded to wake up Peach. As soon as everybody was awake, they got to the matter of where they were. "I know! We're in a forest!" Said Bowser, clearly being an idiot. "No duh… But WHICH forest?" This was about the time when the Pokémon characters started playing. "Well, I say we just find out ourselves! We aren't going to figure out much if we just sit here! Follow me!" Ember decreed. Little did the people in the game know, Glace and Cele were causing their actions.

"_Ah, it looks like my guests have figured out everything." _Thought Slenderman._ "I want to kill them all, so I'll make sure that after they die, more will come. And soon, all of these… SMASHERS will DIE!"_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! Looks like Slender's plan is to kill all of the Smashers! **_**WHY DID I LET THE ORDER OF GAMING JOIN?! WWWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!**_** Oh wait Master Hand did that… Well, R&R, I've gotta go get my Battle Axe- DID I SAY BATTLE AXE?! I MEANT…. PRETTY FLOWERS! OKTHXBI!**


End file.
